Ten Years' Time
by pyr0technic
Summary: Four times Miles Edgeworth denies having feelings for his rival, and one time he doesn't.


**I.**

It's been a long couple of months, and in it, life seems to have changed completely.

Miles unlocked the door to his office and found a perfect, sparkling workplace as always. It was an immense contrast to the state of disarray his mind was in. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, these past few months had taken a lot out of him. And what was most infuriating about it all was the fact that it was all because of _him._ That man...

He saved him. He saved him, he had shown him the light - but now what? Simply throw away the life and morals he had worked so long and hard at polishing and perfecting, because _perfection_ as all he knew?

No, there was a time... a time where his father had been well and alive. A time where if things went accordingly, everything would be different. But he most certainly wasn't that naïve little fourth grader any more, was he?

And that's what made this whole thing difficult.

Did that man really believe that Miles still had any inkling of that boy within him? Did he really come all this way... all of those letters, the rumors, the career switch, court, _everything_... was he simply being delusional?

_Knock-knock-knock._

The door to his office opened, and in came Phoenix Wright and Ema Skye.

Miles' previous thoughts disappeared with a puff of steam, his body now somehow frozen in place by their presence.

"Have you come to further discuss the case, Wright?" Miles asked suspiciously.

"No! What? I wasn't even..." Phoenix paused momentarily as he held his hands up defensively. Ema shook her head sadly next to him.

Then, she suddenly lit up and tapped him on the shoulder, motioning him to come closer. "Mr. Wright, you distract him... I'll go see if I can find anything important!"

Phoenix didn't seem like he consented to this matter at all, but Ema elbowed him and he quickly took a few steps closer to Miles to supposedly converse with him.

"I'll have you know that I actually only stopped by for a friendly chat, Edgeworth," Phoenix proclaimed, trying to act nonchalant as he shifted his gaze throughout the room and flicked an invisible speck off of his suit.

"And that is why your assistant is prodding around with my files?" Miles said dryly, jutting a thumb in the direction where Ema now stood, frozen like a deer in the headlights.

Phoenix winced, but determinedly smirked again. "And? That proves nothing! While Miss Skye may have had ill intentions, I myself came by only to check on my number one best friend."

Miles rolled his eyes. It seemed his bluffing was only valid in court. "First last year's trial, and now this one." He smirked slightly before looking off to the side. "It seems all you do is worry about me."

Phoenix stared for a moment, before shrugging and chuckling. "Well, someone has to care, right?"

"Frankly, it's getting on my nerves," Miles cut in crossly.

Ema returned to Phoenix's side before tugging on his sleeve and whispering something in his ear.

"Well, it's been a blast talking to you," said Phoenix, "but I kinda have to go now."

"Please do," replied Miles quickly. The last thing he wanted was Phoenix's prolonged presence.

Phoenix caught onto Miles' tone and laughed before looking up to smirk at him again. "Always trying to hide your real feelings."

When the two unwelcome visitors shut the door behind them, all Miles could think was how preposterous the comment was. He had nothing to hide.

Not anymore. Not after the events of that last Christmas... Phoenix should know, of all people. He defended Miles, didn't he? Uncover the truth, relentlessly even in the disbelieving presence of his own friends.

It always came back to that one thing - he saved him.

What Phoenix had done was admirable, and he respected the man, but he was clearly delusional.

Miles had nothing to hide.

**II.**

He hadn't really expected this to go well at all.

Franziska was one thing; he knew how to deal with her. But Phoenix... well, he didn't really know what to expect.

"It would have been better for everyone if you never came back from the dead, Edgeworth!"

He clutched his arm and kept his eyes on the floor. Well, that had stung. But... to be completely honest, he hadn't expected for Phoenix to take such an emotional reaction from this. Truly... he couldn't have been affected that much, could he? It had been a whole year, after all...

"I think that's enough of a warm welcome for someone you haven't seen for a year..." Miles tried to play it off, trying to pull the "two can play at that game," but it only seemed to rile Phoenix up even more.

They didn't speak after that.

As Phoenix left, Maya remained, a worried look on her face as she held her hand to her mouth. "Mr. Edgeworth... I think you really hurt Nick."

"Hurt him?" Miles repeated dumbly.

Maya nodded slowly. "I've never seen him so upset over something like this... not even... Sis..."

And slowly, Miles came to realize, no matter how much he didn't want to believe it - that he cared. All Miles had wanted to do was to shut him out all those months ago - he couldn't deal with all that change in his life, the change that had all been brought up by _Phoenix_.

It wasn't even his fault; he needed that year to save himself, to find out who he was. Surely Phoenix would understand?

But Phoenix didn't care about any of that. He had been genuinely upset by this disappearance.

And Miles wasn't quite sure how he should have felt about that. There was one feeling - warm, slowly creeping up from his chest to the rest of his body -

Miles shook his head.

Phoenix was probably just shocked.

**III.**

It had now been at least two weeks since Miles had returned from Europe.

He hadn't really planned on staying this long. Of course, he didn't have much of a plan in the first place - when Larry called him with the news of what happened to Phoenix, it seemed his mind had been put on hold and all he could think of was getting to L.A. as soon as possible and seeing his _face_.

After that drama of a case had come to a close, Miles had retreated back to his office for a while, trying to make sense of some things. He now had all the time in the world to mull over those returning questions that wouldn't leave him alone - why had he come back?

Maybe, underneath all this denial and layers and things he just didn't want to admit, their friendship had always been there.

Miles flew back on a private jet for him, didn't he? That had to mean something.

So he doesn't refuse the offer when Phoenix calls him and asks if he wants to go for coffee. He doesn't even refuse when the meetings become more frequent, because for some reason he doesn't have to pretend like he's enjoying them, he really, really doesn't.

And so they rekindle their friendship, bonding over tea and wine and coffee and long-winded discussions, and the feeling of warmth melting until there was nothing but a puddle of old feelings and fears on the floor.

When Phoenix winks and makes a joke, Miles denies that his heart flips.

**IV.**

Things took sudden turn for the worst.

It was hard at first - he wasn't really sure what to do at all. Phoenix had been ruined; in utter despair. Miles felt like nothing he could say or do would do anything to help. Luckily, Phoenix found Trucy - and she healed him.

And even though most of the time he's swamped with work (because he can't bring himself to face Wright sometimes) he sends him a package of Steel Samurai DVDs in the mail, and hopes he understands.

Phoenix invites him to his daughter's magic show.

Everything is okay, Miles convinces himself.

**V.**

"Wright."

"Edgeworth."

Miles can't deny that Phoenix and him share a certain dynamic; a chemistry - one that doesn't fail to shed light on the truth and bring justice.

And there's a really strong feeling gripping him in the defendant's lobby when Phoenix is smiling at him in his blue suit, the only indications of age being the wrinkled eyes and the loose bang, and he realizes with a rush that it's nostalgia.

He bites it down, though, because he hates overwhelming feelings, and joins along in the fun when everyone invites themselves to a fully Wright-sponsored meal at Eldoon's. He talks to Phoenix sometimes, and makes light conversation with the others, but mostly just watches in bemusement at the other's interactions.

Seeing young lawyers like Justice and Cykes makes him realize how much him and Wright have really aged. They shout and laugh loud and smile bright, unwavering.

"I'm not doing something like that!" Phoenix indignantly splutters beside Miles. He notices that Miles heard, and says quietly, "It's not like that!" to a giggling Trucy and Athena.

"You owe me a hundred bucks if you don't!" Athena chirps happily, flashing a peace sign in the air.

Apollo, who was sitting beside Athena, simply smiled and shook his head. "You should know by now to never agree to anything the girls play, Mr. Wright."

"I don't really recall giving any consent..." Phoenix retaliated with dread. It seemed Trucy was already getting to Athena.

Before Miles can ask what they're talking about, Trucy jumps in with another loud proclaim and the chaos start all over again, and he is forced to retreat to dully polishing off the rest of the sodium concentrated meal.

For some reason, the others leave and Phoenix and him are the only ones left behind.

"They're making sure I have to pay the bill," Phoenix explained dutifully as he rifled through his wallet.

Miles rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Before Phoenix could protest, he hands him a couple of bills. "Let me at least cover half of the bill."

"It's not like you're going to let me slip away otherwise..." Phoenix laughs in good nature before paying off Mr. Eldoon the bill.

They glance at each other simultaneously, and Phoenix seems to jump before quickly looking away.

Miles frowns and opens his mouth to ask, but Phoenix beat him to it as he suddenly spun around and placed both hands on Miles' shoulders.

"Okay, listen." Phoenix kept his gaze steady on him. "I need you to stay still, okay?"

Miles couldn't even form a coherent thought because the next thing he knew, Phoenix was leaning in and their lips met.

And it was ridiculous, because it didn't make any sense - it's out of nowhere, it's _Wright_, he's a _defense attorney_, he's everything he shouldn't be but Miles had another thing coming when he realized all he could feel was warmth.

It was one of the best feelings he'd ever had.

Anything resembling denial slipped out of the window when Miles kissed back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the point of this was to bring in actual events that happened in all five games and tie them all in together somehow. It's like canon mixed with my headcanon, so I know it's inaccurate at times (the way I used the dialogue) but you know. **

**Also, that last part was mostly spurred on by Athena's little 'bet.' ;D Hope you caught on. It was difficult to portray Phoenix's feelings since it's mostly from Miles' POV (and he's a paranoid little bastard), but I hope I made it somewhat lucid? **

**But, yeah... please please please review if you're going to follow/favorite and help your fellow authoress improve! ;D**


End file.
